The conventional conductive membrane of computer key is generally composed of two or three stacking conductive films such that the height of the key is hard to scale down. Moreover, the conductive membrane may have the problem of poor contact if one of those stacking films is obliquely placed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact key structure, which also has reduced cost.
In one aspect of the invention, the present invention provides a key structure comprising base plate, elastic member, frame and cap wherein the conductive membrane thereof is single-film structure, the contact of the conductive membrane corresponding to each key is of meshed-hook shape ({character pullout}), a venting aperture is provided at the center of the contact. A transparent and insulating layer is arranged upon the conductive membrane to prevent the short circuit of the circuit in the conductive membrane. An opening is provided at the transparent and insulating layer and corresponding to the conductive membrane. Both ends of the elastic member are attached to the cap and the transparent and insulating layer by adhesive. A conductive bump with a conductive layer is provided on the elastic member such that the conductive bump of the elastic member is connected to the contact of the conductive membrane and a closed loop is formed within the key when the cap is pressed down, whereby the signal generated by key stroking action is transmitted to the computer. The conductive membrane is designed to be single-film structure, whereby the keyboard is more compact with reduced height.
In another aspect of the present invention, the elastic member is attached with the cap by a non-reactive adhesive, which can be repeatedly used.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the surface of the elastic member attached to the cap is of staircase shape and has venting holes formed on the lateral side such that the air within the elastic member flows out from a venting aperture when the elastic member is pressed down, and the air flows in from at least one venting holes when the elastic member is released.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: